Shadows Of the past
by NeoDcon
Summary: Set after the Death of Megatron. Its hard enough surving after the death of your leader, but what do you do when an old friend is after your blood. Rated for the odd bit of violence. Mostly to autobots though.
1. Kamikazee

Shadows of the past

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction that I am about to publish. I don't own transformers I leave that to Hastek or whoever it is that does. Just assume that any Non-standard character belongs to either me or one of my friends. Now let the fun begins.

Watched from behind his barrel as the guards came passed, trusting to the shadows to protect him.

The transformer didn't fancy his chances if he was caught. After How could he explain himself being in this part of the city/planet at this time of night?

Deciding to check another entrance he crept along the ground trusting in his colouring and the low light to hide him. Of course if one of the bots was equipped with thermal sensors he was slogged but that was another thing altogether.

After getting to his destination. He almost screamed in frustration. Not only was this side guarded but also it had least 3 times the number of guards. Slag, slag double slag. At least there was one thing that he had to admire about the autobots, They didn't do things in halves. Not that would stop him of course.  
Turning behind him he motioned to the shadows. A tall blue and red jet walked out.

"See that building there (pointing over the shoulder) that's the target. Just do me a favour try to leave it in more then one piece"

"Whatever just stay out of my way"

As the bot left Razor shivered, While Kamikazee was good one of the best money could bye she wasn't exactly the easiest to get along with. And that was just when she was in a good mood.

The Watchman shifted nervously in his seat. While every thing has been going well he didn't want to be one who lost the cities main energon supply station.

Focusing in on one of the side entrances he noticed a small shimmer towards one of the guards. Deciding he needed to get his optics checked he ignored it. That proved to be a mistake

When the blur got to the guard a red line flicked out slicing the bots neck vein. The remaining guards ran to the shelter of the building, in order to avoid the attack that was soon to be coming.

However the didn't know that they had made the biggest mistake possible, they let her get in….

20min Later

Razor stepped in to the building. The remains of the bases guards were scattered all around the floor some had been almost surgically cut up while others had been felled with precision shots to the head.

Hearing a sound behind him he turned around only to relax. It was only Kamikazee.

"Happy now"  
"More or less how much did we agree on"  
"20 000 Credits"

Razor turned white, He didn't have 20 000 credits,

"Can you give me a hour to get it."

"No we agreed 20 000 credits on completion of the job."

"I don't have it here."

"Looks like we have a problem then don't we."

Razor reached for his gun, however he was to late, Almost as if she was in slow motion she slashed out removing his arm.

"why do you people always try to scam me out of my money, Well then I guess I will just have to teach you a lession…"

With that Kamikazee cut of his remaining limbs. When she was moving in for the final blow she noticed a piece of paper Sticking out of a pocket.

Grabbing it she saw a picture of a tall grey to black robot, that looked a lot like megatron…

"Where did you get this from, Tell me and I will let you live"

"From a guy on the street,"

"where"

"near the town centre just let me live please…"

Kamikazee looked up towards the stars, Finially after 2 years her search is coming to a close

"Nightfire I'm coming for you..."


	2. Battle at Char

Disclaimer- I don't own transformers except for Nightfire and his squad.

Kamikazee: coughs

And Kamikazee belongs to Gamma fox

Kamikazee: Thank you

I would also like to thank Sora Sokudo for putting up with my bad grammar and proof reading this for me. And for letting me use her character Skyspeed. The WORLD IS MINE

Nightfire: Please ignore him he got into the Coffee again.

"Squad Deploy" Barked Nightfire as the Decepticon drop ship landed. Around him the other 4 members took positons in the clearing reporting their status in clipped voices as they activated their weapons. The night air filled with a thin, keening chord as Pyre readied her flame-throwers.

Nightfire changed his optics to heat detector; he then zoomed in on the target. 2 anti-air turrets squatted in formation in the middle of the base. The artillery they provided was preventing what was left of the decepticons on the planet from withdrawing, the ones who had already tried had taken heavy causalities. He could see the autobots were mostly recharging with minimal ground defenses.

"Squad advance, Warhawk on point" Ordered Nightfire, "lets make this clean and quick" The decepticons ghosted through the forest moving silently and quickly up to the forest edge, each of them flattening against them ground. Behind them Autobot sentries chattered about the fems back home.

"Go" Shouted Nightfire and as one his squad swung around from behind the trees, Pyre toasted the sentries sending them down a burst of fire. The rest of the squad opened fire, scrap metal marking where the remaining autobots had been before. Warhawk lifting his grenade launcher like a rifle took bead on the first turret, which was turning around.

The grenade impacted where the spare ammo was kept. The screams of the diver merging into a cacophony as alarms began to echo around the base. Warhawk fell to the ground, unable to take the amount of fire coming his way. Nightfire heard a roar of rage and span on his heel to see a bulky, scarred Autobot dive towards him. He raised his weapon to late and was smashed to the ground, losing his rifle in the process.

His thick armor absorbed most of the impact however his left arm was numb. Rolling with the blow he drew one of his swords and stopped in a crouch. The bot charged forward again, but this time Nightfire was ready for it, and slashed his sword across the bots face before diving to the left. All around him Pyre and Skyspeed pinned down the autobots. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the last turret being turned around to fire on his squad. Even worse, the Autobot he had just taken care of wouldn't stay down, and was coming back for another go.

Nightfire flicked his rifle up with his foot, caught it and shot the charging bot moments before it hit him. It flew back several metres a smoking stump where its head should have been.

"Skyspeed take that turret out now!"

The gun barrel clacked towards him slowly as the turret rotated. Most Autobots couldn't shoot for slag but with that much firepower you didn't have to have the beast of accuracy. Time seemed to slow down as the massive cannon took a bead on Nightfire's position. He got a look down the barrel before it exploded with a flash of bright light. Nightfire breathed out the area was silent except the sound of falling rubble.

Nightfire to Main base; commence withdrawal when ready. Nightfire out.

The Commander clipped his rifle and swords back into place before motioning back to his squad. Warhawk was lifted onto Pyre's shoulders before the squad moved out and returned to the ship.

Before he left though Nightfire had one last thing to do. Walking up to the bot he had just killed he scratched a symbol on him. Nightfire then turned and followed the rest of his squad

Optimus was at his desk as hotshot walked in

"What is it hotshot?"

Hotshot attempted to avoid the question. " I came to see how you were Optimus."

Optimus simply raised an eyebrow.

Hotshot looked down. " The outpost on char was attacked sir."

"Damage report?" Although he said this in a calm voice Optimus was prepared for the worst.

"Surprising enough Minimal"

"So it was a diversion?"

"No. The base held a couple of AA guns preventing the decepticons from escaping. Those appear to be the main target"

"Casualties?" Optimus was preparing for the worst"

"5 of the guard have gone into status lock. While another 15 suffered major injuries"

Optimus was astonished. "Your telling me the decepticons attacked an outpost and didn't kill a single civilian?"

" It appears to be so"

"How about the decepticons?"  
"None that we are aware of, Also this was found at the base" Hotshot held up a photo, on it was the picture of a dead Autobot. Optimus was about to reprimand him until he looked at the bots chest.

On it was the Decepticon symbol only it was a little different. There was two swords bisecting it a bit like a human skull and crossbones.

"What is it."  
"We aren't sure it is going through the computers now I will talk to you when we have a match."

Please review or I will have to something really nasty to the autobots

Nightfire: I think he has gone crazy better do what he says


End file.
